Disconnected/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Vincent: Jillian Ball, we've got you dead to rights, we know you killed Ike Kennedy and took down mobile communications! Jillian: What? I wouldn't pull anything like that! Josiah: We're not fools Ms. Ball, we found your arm band in the victim's grip, the one you used to work out. Jillian: So? This may be the technological district, but plenty of people still find value in exercise. Vincent: And do plenty of them have a burn mark like you? We found the burn treatment cream on the victim's hard hat. Jillian: It just came from a stray electrical spark, nothing to do with Ike's murder at all! Josiah: We're not falling for your games Jillian! Your badge let you get into the crime scene, and we've even got your DNA on the victim's badge. Time to come clean! Jillian: *sigh* I guess I have no choice. Jillian: Yes I killed Ike, its a long story so let me explain myself. Vincent: Take your time, we've got plenty on our hands. Jillian: Just to get this out of the way, I'm part of the black market, so was Ike. Josiah: You were dealers for the market? Jillian: Somewhat, I was a longtime customer and on and off messenger. Ike was someone to assist the market in contacting places outside of Warrenville. Jillian: We'd been working with the market for years, Ike even hooked up his father with the Dollmaker's organ harvesting ring when the gang he was a part of needed funds. Jillian: But Ike started letting the power go to his head, he wanted more, and blackmailed the market for even more money or he'd anonymously report their activities. Jillian: They knew how close I was to him, being his boss and all, and they blackmailed me in turn to take him out before he made due on his threat. Vincent: So you tried words and when that didn't work, you skewered him? Jillian: Yes, but I wasn't planning on cutting cell communications like this, I just needed Ike to stop! Josiah: Well regardless of what happened, you still have plenty to answer for Ms. Ball! You're under arrest! Judge Malone: All rise! I'm Judge Autumn Malone, standing in for Judge Dexter Blackwell who can't be involved in this trial due to his sister being a suspect. Josiah: Sounds fair... Judge Malone: Jillian Ball, its come to my attention you murdered a fellow affiliate of the black market and took down cellular communications on top of it! What drove you to do something like this? Jillian: Ike was reporting on the black market, they didn't want their work being undone! Believe me, if I said no they would've found me dead alongside him! Judge Malone: Be that as it may, I can't excuse your reckless actions! You still bought and dealt with the black market! Jillian: Well its not like I was making all the money I needed. I was driven into a corner and they were the only option I could turn to! Jillian: I'm sure Ike felt the same way, but he lost his humanity as he took things even further. Judge Malone: Don't say that as if you're entirely innocent Ms. Ball, you still committed grieve acts yourself! Judge Malone: And for those crimes, I hereby sentence you to 35 years in prison with no parole! Jillian: I knew I should've just stuck to an honest living, I never should've dealt with these guys! Josiah: Another case solved, and another black market operative in prison! Vincent: Yeah, to think cellular communications went down just on a mistake. Vincent: We've been putting a lot of these guys behind bars, but it feels like more and more keep popping up. Josiah: We better keep up the good fight then, we still have plenty on our plate. Josiah: We need to fix cellular communications, and then get back to finding a new tech expert and stopping the black market's schemes. Vincent: Right, back to business! The Future is Here (4/6) Category:Dialogues